


十月之傷 October Bites

by eyhjiulei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyhjiulei/pseuds/eyhjiulei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十二年前，艾倫在利威爾的生活裡驚艷地出現了，他切切實實地入侵了男人的心，儘管他們是學生跟輔導師的關係。<br/>而現在，已經離開校園，並進入完全失聯狀態後五年，艾倫回來了，他試圖澄清一些事情。是回家的時候了!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stunt 特技

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexametaphosphate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexametaphosphate/gifts).
  * A translation of [October Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970064) by [Hexametaphosphate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexametaphosphate/pseuds/Hexametaphosphate). 



> 文前大警告！27歲艾倫的男友力Up到爆表，我當初讀這篇時，是一邊呻吟（？）一邊尖叫還一邊拉頭髮，因為真的他媽的太帥了，太犯規了啊！艾倫君！一直引誘利威爾是三小啦！（喂喂喂）  
> 原作太太Hexametaphosphate希望大家找電影畢業生的OST來邊聽邊讀這篇，共兩章結束。原作太太的字詞選擇很優美，沒翻出這樣的感覺肯定是因為我功力不夠 。第一次翻譯這種的，擔心不是翻得很順暢，請各位輕拍。對翻譯的字詞裡有任何建設性意見也麻煩不要遲疑，盡情提出來，十分感謝。

十年可以改變很多事。無論是大事或是無關緊要的小事，在時間的河流中都被沖散了--之中，人類的意象根本不存在，所以，也許這不是個正確的詞。動態是更好的形容。事情改變了，時間流逝了，因為我們一直移動，未曾休息。拉跟扯的動作一直存在。如果我用我自己的成就衡量改變，完全不需要用尺，甚至畫下標記都嫌是在浪費勞力。我過去幾年並沒改變很多，尤其是如果只考慮大改變的話。我有我自己充滿過去幽靈的衣櫃，但對於把它們鎖在裡面的現況，我已經心滿意足。

至於，艾倫，則是完全另外一回事。

他竟然膽敢跳回到我的生命裡，當我的心情已經好不容易再次回歸平靜。他曾經有一種笨蛋的多愁善感，去保留一張蠢笨的收據，只因為那上面有寫有方向路線的細密文字（「我不需要，我還記得怎樣走，」他告訴我「但我保留它是為了紀念。」）他頑強地成長了，但在這麼多時間過去後，他依舊是那個頑固的他。

十年讓他消除了一切嬰兒肥。十年讓他長得更高、結實、且強壯。十年（很奇跡地）讓他也聰明了一些。那雙富有表情的眼睛依舊睜得很大，然而，那曾經閃耀過透明的天真已經熄滅或是直接消失了。最後那個實在太久之前，我不知道為什麼我要浪費腦力在上面。試圖理解艾倫已經長大的事實，並且不是長成一個大笨蛋這件事實在他媽的太難懂。他的大膽、他的熱情、他的勇敢，他的火爆，他總是口不擇言。我敢說這個孩子有可以跟我抗衡的脾氣。只是他不是那種會在二十七歲就能理解那種啓示的人。

讓我再重申一次，要對一個可以讓你全身都尖叫著想被碰觸的存在保持怒氣這件事多困難。要獲得我的原諒並不容易，而且我從不遺忘。對他，我已經憤怒超過了極點，我已經沸騰，我生氣，我超火大。艾倫的白痴小鬼般臉孔輕易地切開了我的思緒，讓我感到迷失，因為我不知道我碰到他的第一件事是該掐死他還是該親到他窒息。不管哪一個，他的結果都是缺氧，這件事實在這個當下我比任何人都還要明白。

當時，我發現他捲縮在我的門前，我的呼吸整整停止了一分鐘。

多年以後，我已經不記得很多這些稍縱即逝的辨認瞬間。我也許還得打我自己一兩個巴掌，在我決定他是否是真的，而不是只是個鬼魂。我也許還需要碰觸他一下去支持我的決定，在我還沒因為憤怒而盲目，順從誘惑把他的臉拍向他平靜地坐著的階梯上。或，把他拉向我的臉。不，階梯，絕對是水泥階梯。

我還在對艾倫生氣，我不能忘記這件事。

我的某處飄渺思緒讓我意識我不再孤單。公園的這個樹木聚集的小角落，有一個小木橋，我習慣讓我的腿在橋邊擺動著。這裡，原本就是我的聖域，然而我再也無法在此避難了。他是為數不多知道這個地方的人。我的腳竟然把我帶來了這蠢笨的地方。

他走向了木橋的邊緣，那皮靴敲擊木頭的厚實聲音讓我知道他的位置。「你還會想回家嗎？」我甚至不用看都知道他的手指在扯他的襯衫。如果我沒有指導他，他總是不知道該怎樣擺放他的手。我在想他是否有所改變。

「你還要離開嗎？」

「再也不了。」

伴有蟋蟀聲的沈默。我不知道有什麼合適的回答，所以我閉嘴。

「你也曾這麼年輕過，利威爾，」他終於開口了。他停下了他的話語，而我幾乎可以察覺他艱難地試圖想要實行某個概念，再不小心吐出話語之前好好思考他的字句。「你也逃跑過，你就利用那些時間成長。你應該比其他人還要瞭解我需要時間長大。好了！我現在就在這裡，我現在就是一個成人。我離開是為了我自己，當然，但我的離開也是為了你。」他的脾氣隨著每一個字上升，而他試圖講話之前思考的努力也煙滅了。他恨沈默，總迫不及待填滿所有空白，即使他根本不懂那是什麼意思。「我用盡一切力氣試圖變成你想要的樣子--不，你需要我的樣子，但你總是是坐在那裡愛理不理。就像這一切都不夠達到你的標準，我也永遠做不到，你真他媽的殘酷--」

這很有趣，你可以很容易猝不及防地抓到某人，當他們因情緒越來越沸騰而心慌的時候。艾倫總是給了我很多機會。即使他的高度還有我必須抓著他襯衫的領子，我依舊狠狠驚嚇了他。我親住了他的嘴，在他仍在長篇大論的時候。

「你是個笨蛋。」我思考是否該要解釋，但，那沒有意義。我已經說過很多次。「我離開時可沒留下任何人。但是，你...你留下那麼多人，而且你完全沒給任何解釋。你甚至沒有跟我解釋--你當時留言時應該要寫好一點，當你已經決定要離開那麼久，完全從地球表面上消失。至少你在搞砸這一切之前，禮貌上應先好好請我一頓。」

艾倫只是期待地盯著我看。不是因為他不理解我的話語，相反的，他很渴望這樣做。這幾秒鐘，我成功地返回所有的對話，他已經冷靜下來，並瞭解到一個事實，我有必須表達出的感覺，而且，他並不是唯一一個牽連者。也許，離開這件事帶給他的改變比我想像中還要多。也許，他從他的蠢笨贖回了自己。

「我只是...我無法忍受，當我那麼努力地向你敞開心方，去表達這些感覺的時候，你竟然離開了。你知道這五年來你連一句話都沒跟我聯絡，對我來說多麼困難？」深呼吸，冷靜下來，別發脾氣，別用你的雙手掐死他，也別用你的舌頭掐他。 他為什麼不說話？「快說話，艾倫，」我低吼，我皺了皺鼻頭且試圖用意志力讓我眉間的皺痕消失。

「你總是對的，我是個笨蛋。」

小鬼止住了話語，也強迫我失去另外一寸控制力，那強迫我再次抬頭看他。他媽的他什麼時候長這麼高了？我已經順從了他玩的把戲，他收到暗示便又再次開始說話。

「對不起--而且我知道，我知道這些字眼對所有事情來說已經沒有意義，但是，誠摯的感受讓它應該還有些效用，而你是應該知道。我知道你很生氣，而且我知道我甚至不配跟你呼吸一樣的空氣，但是我願意去改變這一點。」

他的雙手擺放位置依然難以置信地尷尬。我在想它們是否也長得更大。他的手指也很不可思議地長，當時，我已經不只一次在某些場合濫用了這個事實。稱呼這些為「場合」好像讓它們看起來發生得比實際還少。遭遇聽起來好多了。

「那麼，你想要我怎麼做？」

「讓我住，就一晚。」

他用一種懇求的目光訴說。無望的、像小狗一樣的眼神。他媽的讓我陷得更深的眼神。我怎麼能夠否定這麼強大的力量？我真的不想說不。我知道我有權力對他說不。但是他懇切的目光、他適合彈鋼琴的長手指、他的真誠，還有他近乎透明的表情是個極為危險的組合。

我還沒有來得及挫敗地嘆息，他就已經用他的長臂俘虜了我。它們抱緊了我，用我從以前未曾感受過的力道。就在那短暫的瞬間，我竟期待他會把我抱起來然後回轉，像那些笨蛋青少年羅曼史電影。我臉上的怒容則主要是肌肉記憶跟習慣，而我並不是完全沒有反應。片刻之後，我發現我已經抱緊了他的軀幹，並且把我的臉埋進了他的鈕扣襯衫裡。

「回家吧！」

一路上的車程是安靜的。但不是不舒服的那種。沈默包裹住我們並讓我們更靠近。我反而對他可以保持閉嘴這件事感到印象深刻。自從他第一次的爆發之後他還沒說任何笨話，當我們開過空蕩的夜晚街頭，我在想那不會是唯一一次吧？當我瞥向他，他兀自直視著路況。他連一絲動搖都沒有，就一直專心開車。

他以前開車時非常容易緊張。他緊抓著方向盤的方式會讓他在我們到達目的地的時候指節都變白的地步。他會坐得十分挺直，即使椅背已經是垂直九十度地豎立，他依舊可以找到一個把自己挺得更直的角度。有時，我甚至會抓到他緊繃著自己的下巴，當我們在家裡磨出了一些倦怠。現在，艾倫看起來是很放鬆的。他整 個人靠著椅背，甚至是懶散地窩在裡面。他用單手駕駛，抓著方向盤的手輕鬆到幾乎到不能控制車子方向。那手好大，它之前就這麼大嗎？

太專注在他手的大小上，我沒注意到我們已經開進了車庫前的車道，或是，他把他那雙漂亮的（笨蛋的）碧綠色眼睛看向我。我注意到的時候，是他試圖給我一個遲疑 的笑容，跟以前一樣呆笨的。當他試圖張開嘴巴，但是我不允許，我伸出手抵住他那愚蠢呆笨的嘴唇。「不、不准，閉嘴。」他實際上微笑，甚至快要大笑了出來。 為了隱藏我快要顯現的笑意，我轉身開車門離開，他立刻跟了上來。

老天！利威爾，你對那男孩的怒氣跑到哪裡去了？

一進房內，我在白熾燈下仔細地觀察了他。我告訴他他欠我一筆，所以他把我留在客廳裡，逕行到廚房裡去泡一壺茶。廚房跟客廳之間是一個開放式的拱門，所以我待在舒適的沙發上研究他，明知山有虎、偏向虎山行的舉動。我依舊覺得他的手比以前長得更大。連結這些的手臂也變粗了。更長了，但也更粗壯。他練出這些肌肉的是因為工作勞動，還是因為他有訓練自己的業餘小興趣？艾倫在日常鍛鍊自己的這個主意讓我興奮嗎？是的，沒錯。

「你過得怎麼樣？」當他把冒著水蒸汽的馬克杯，符合我標準的茶飲遞給我的時候，他問我。

「你依然記得怎樣泡出我喜歡的茶，」我啜飲一口後嘆息，捲曲在沙發的一邊，並將我的膝蓋拉到我的胸口前。「你覺得我過得怎樣？沒有你，我依舊生存。」聞言，他略微退縮。他是否應該被我懸在那裡呢？

看向我對面那隻成人大小的幼犬，見到他已經有點嘟嘴，雖然不一定是朝向我，但仍讓我下了決定。我輕輕加了一句：「即使我也不希望如此。」這些字眼像是救援般到臨，使他陷入了沙發中、把玩著他替自己泡的茶杯。他並沒有像我一樣的飲茶習慣。他比較是個習慣喝咖啡的人，而這並不讓我驚訝。他大膽得像是那些他比較喜歡的咖啡味道，也很適合他。他依舊拿著他的杯子就口喝了。

「之前在公園…」他停住，並抓了抓自己的襯衫領口，一個當他穿鈕扣襯衫時都幾乎會做的專有手勢，當他試圖把絆住他的思緒轉化成字句的時候：「你說得對，我的離開留下了太多人。我對我離開這件事並沒有深思，你也知道從前的我可以多麼無腦。」我比任何人都知道。「一個晚上不能修復所有的事，也絕對肯定不會開始修復我可能已經破壞與其他別人的關係。但那就是我現在想要做的，即使需要假以時日。」

「但是？」

他很快地喝光他的茶，使我隱約地感到驚訝（絕對不是因為他的喉結因此上下震動得如此誘人，不是，一點也不是），並將茶杯放下，甚至還記得從咖啡桌的中央堆疊中拿了一個杯墊。「離開那麼久讓我去深思很多事情，關於你的。當我停止跟你聯絡之後，我開始思考了我們認識的那七年，還有我多麼愚蠢地撲向你。我當時並不在乎我只有十五、十六、或者十七歲。我不在乎你是一個有工作的成年人，有一段跟我無關的生活，我不該跟你在學校的事務之外有所牽連。」

這主題沈重到讓我在某個時間點坐了起來，而我已經放棄了我的那杯茶。腳交疊著，我拉了我其中一個抱枕抵住我的胸口，試圖安慰我胸口開始要滿溢出的疼痛，還有我騷亂糾結的胃部。他的眼直直往前看，看著他那個已經空的馬克杯。他不再擺弄他的手，平靜地放置在他的膝蓋上。

「然後，當我離開，我們還保持聯絡的時候，我對你的感覺反而加深了。我剛開始以為那只是因為這些感覺是真的。我是真的喜歡你，想要一個跟你在一起的未來，然後彼此相愛著，然後就這樣相伴度過一生。但是，我又回想起我在高中時跟你的那些對話，有關那些我想要而不可得的事情，然後，我覺得我應該停止對我自己這樣做。所以，我當時決定我一定是錯了，我並沒有愛上你，又或者關於你的一切主意。」

他媽的。

「我告訴我自己，我想要你只是因為我沒有辦法擁有你，而且對我的高中輔導師持續抱有慾望是不健康的。我很自私地讓你受到那麼多壓力，而且可能讓你捲入麻煩，全是只是為了我那雞毛蒜皮般的青少年性慾。」

「你終於決定要跟我正式坦白這一切，我真是受寵若驚。」我直言打斷：「你需要做那麼冗長的解釋嗎？」

當我試圖從沙發上離開的時候他用手抵住了我的大腿，成功地讓我再度坐回沙發上，並狠狠地瞪他一眼。我把手臂交疊在我胸前，我原本抱著的抱枕已經被我丟在地上，已經忘記我曾試圖站起來，我想我現在看起來必定十分幼稚。現在，艾倫表現得如此成熟，就像個成人，非常負責地去解釋為什麼他不再跟我聯絡。而我變成了一個混賬不聽人話的小鬼，只因為我的心臟負荷不了。我從來沒說我沒有缺點。「幹什麼？」我嘶吼，我的耐心快速喪失。

他給了我一個神情，是我從來沒有看過的。他在微笑，而且他眼裡有著知識的重量，阻礙了原本藍綠色眼瞳的透明度：「你不是以前總是告訴我不要妄下結論？我曾讓你在至少三個不同的場合發脾氣，只因為我妄做了許多假設。」

我再次拉下臉孔，無可否認地一種幼稚舉動，我別開我的眼神。

「可我第一次的直覺就正確了。」

輪到我感覺放鬆且陷入了沙發。他臉上露出了笑容，並往後退，但他現在跪著的姿勢離我交疊的雙腳不到一寸。「喔？」這是我唯一能想到並講出來的事，我依舊在處理著我的假設的餘波。去想一個青少年男孩沒有任何真實理由就拋棄你是一件事；去想同一個少年正在正式拒絕你，當他解釋為什麼他從地球表面上消失則完全是另外一種令人驚訝的不同經驗。

正當他又準備講話，嘴唇很美味地張開一個O字型，然後他又下了決心般閉上。他那荒謬的大手放到了我的大腿上，片刻之後，他就吻住了我。他非常用力且熱情地吻我，即使我已經荒廢已久的經驗，也仍然被這種迅雷不及掩耳的力道給驚愣住了。混帳這小鬼竟然讓我猝不及防。他咕嚕了一聲，因為我開始用我的舌頭狠狠地回應，噢！這傢伙十分喜歡這樣。

「想都別想！」當他的手開始游移到我的大腿上，我低語，有點不甘願地離開他的嘴唇。趁著退後的機會我研究了他的神情，依舊生動如初。他依舊對我熱情，如同當初他離開我之前。並不需要很多就可以讓他想要我，他那過度的想像力就已經完成了一半的工作。「我要沖澡，單獨的。」

可惡，他竟敢嘟嘴，他媽的太可愛了。

「請儘快！」他幾乎哀鳴。

在他有任何機會去試圖改變我的主意前，我把自己硬生生撬離了他。他的出現並大大地改變我對過去五年的看法，已經把我的夜晚搞得天翻地覆。在他出現後才剛過一個鐘頭， 我就已經很快地放棄對他生氣這件事。而我已經在想像他的手指淫蕩地在我體內跳舞。我依然在發怒，我真的如此感覺，但那樣的思考讓我感到疼痛，我都已經忘了上次有誰曾這樣碰觸我。

在淋浴間裡，我的思緒裡出現了很多過去很多零散的影像，在現時跟我第一天遇見艾倫之間的那些瞬間。以前的他總以為自己看起來很強悍，坐在我辦公室外面的兩把其中一把椅子上，交叉著雙臂，然後擺出一副凶神惡煞的神情。他看起來比實際還要老成，這對十五歲的男孩來說並非不常見，但是，跟他顯現出的眼神搭配起來，那就是完全不同一回事。那不只是因為他身體的存在，有種眼神縈繞著那色調的深處。那告訴你他並不是像這世界大部份的人一樣漠然。然而，就算擁有這樣的所知，他依然是一個笨蛋小子。一個決定不會在社交場合中執行應有的尊重跟禮貌的小狗屎。

因為如此，我們相遇了。

我立刻教導他應有的位置，管好不讓自己的聲音拉高到讓指導秘書--跟所有其他人--聽到，這非常容易。但是，艾倫讓所有事情都他媽的變得異常困難。如果不是在校園的範圍內，或是他並沒有在我工作地點裡，我很可能就照字面上真的用「意識」狠狠地砸了他一頓。他的好表現並沒有維持很久，而那就是他一直被叫去我辦公室的理由。十五個沒有批准的缺課、十二個留校察看、四個不及格的成績、三個勒令停課總共兩週的缺席、兩個留校的勒令停課，以及，一個為了惹怒我，蠢蠢欲動的衝動。

他很容易就讓我非常惱怒，但我不曾想到他會如此照字面上地執行。如果某些情境真的出現了，我以為我的道德觀也許早就贏得了勝利，也或許，如果是別人...別的比艾倫更不頑固跟持久的人，我也許就不會有這樣的關係。當我們相遇的那一瞬間，我們的命運就決定了。而，根本無關乎他應是在我的各種可能之外的禁忌對象。

我在離開浴室前很無用地套上了內褲，我當然知道那惡棍現在正躺在我床上。他已經脫掉了他的鞋子跟襪子，但他仍穿著他整套西裝--明知道那令我興奮的 時候，依舊無恥地玩弄這伎倆。艾倫他第一次穿量身定做的西服是好看的，但是，十七歲的他並沒有百分百能夠撐起服飾的氣場。現在，他二十七歲，他擁有了。光想 著...那他媽的影像就在我面前，讓我不寒而慄。

「你要繼續發呆，還是要我過去哄你？」艾倫打斷了我的遐想，然而，再一次我被事實衝擊到，這是現實。這裡有個小我十歲的男人，穿著合身的西裝，橫趴在我的床單上，而我即將要被這個人蹂躪。

我故意讓他多等一瞬，在我往前移動並猛然撲向他的身形之前。他低低笑著，那聲音很陽剛到我感到我腿間向內嗚咽了一聲。過去的他曾經有那麼吸引我嗎？「有人很囂張嘛，」我故意逗了逗他，為了快速地遮蔽我的心慌，不讓它顯現出來。在他上方也幫忙了這點。

他把他的手放在我大腿上，他曬黑的前臂很英俊地跟他捲到手肘上方的白色襯衫袖子做了一個鮮明的對比。「有什麼我不該的理由嗎？」

當他這樣說時，他的眉毛傾斜的方式讓我很想用力地吻他，而，我也如此幹了。他的手臂立刻包圍著我，把我整個人壓進他的肉體裡，他的身體溫度從他襯衫跟底衫細緻的棉花材質中滲透出來。我被我自己對他脣瓣的饑餓給弄得心煩意亂，在我沒注意到的時候，他已經佔了上風，並把我整個人壓平在床上。我不在乎，只要他持續壓著我，回吻我。我們已經太久沒有處在同一個房間裡，而我已經下定決心不讓他再那麼容易地離開我了。

他的技術變得更好了。我應該不需感到困擾，但是我卻還是困擾了。我們從未正式變成情侶。我以前甚至告訴他好幾次，如果有人令他感到興趣，他應該放手去追。 只要他放在我身上的注意力能減少，投注到其他地方，我就比較不需要煩惱我們會被抓到。但是，現在當我想到是有別的人讓他...這個想法讓我痛苦。

「怎麼了？」艾倫屏住呼吸問，他的手指用一種擔心我的姿態梳過我的頭髮，我不自覺地靠近去感覺。「你依然想要嗎？我們可以等，我纔剛回來，這才是第一個晚上...」  
抬頭看向他，他半垂著眼裡有著深深的關切，這非常可愛。

「沒事。」他不相信，我沈醉在一個我過去三十分鐘試圖打退的笑容裡，然後我溫柔地加上一句：「我保證。」

當他再次說話的時候，他的聲音低沉了一個八度，讓我快要沒有保持面無表情的克制力。「很好。」

_我完了。_


	2. Pull me in 拉進我

那晚，滿月掛在天空上。

當艾倫拉離他自己，起身去關掉燈光，並拉開窗簾跟調整百葉窗讓月光透進來。某些讓月光精緻的東西讓整個情境更加地親密，更加地頹廢。我如他所要求地趴著，他在加入我之前環繞了床一周。當他跨過我的雙腳他將他的重心定駐，他帶繭的掌心開始描繪我臀部的曲線，同時他的唇開始碰我的頸背試圖放鬆我的神經。這些唇瓣細膩地在我的肉體上運作直到我開始明顯地顫抖著；他們開始變得大膽並開始利用牙齒誘惑我的皮膚。他已經靈巧地將我的雙唇分離，我很努力不要去想那些可能會從我嘴唇漏出去的口水。

當他的雙手手掌在我全身如鬼魂般游移，他們那不可思義的熱度溫暖了我，也在他們身後喚醒了一整隊的雞皮疙瘩。他的唇瓣沒有到過的地方，他的手就移到那。在他身下，我覺得我變得很絕望地微小，這個男孩膽敢長大，成為一個有驚人高度、超過六英呎的男人。床震動了一下。當他低下身去靠近我的後腰，並感性地吮吸著那個點。我咬住了下唇並試圖不要讓他注意到。我的那點對他的舌頭非常敏感，而他跟我一樣也非常了解這件事實。我還在想這件事的時候，我呻吟了一聲，而我同時感到他的笑聲--抵著我的肌膚輕輕地振動著。

當他惡魔般的舌頭隨著我的脊椎路徑向上，而我因為那幾乎不舒服的愉悅感而非常輕微地扭動。他離開了原本路徑去輕彈著我左肩胛下方的一個傷痕，一哆嗦聲穿過了我的骨頭。他溫柔地親吻著那個傷痕，沿著那淺淺的切口舔舐，並讓我嗚咽出聲。一切記億開始湧上，包括那個造成那個粉銀色傷痕的事件跟隨後幾天，關於這些的某些事情讓我墜入更深，這個艾倫十二年前就讓我掉進的無盡深淵。

我並沒有注意到他什麼時候已經拿到那個，但是當他再次移動並把我拉向他的胸口並把一隻手臂滑過我的，把我拉成側躺的姿勢，他的手裡有一瓶KY。我陷入那他那看似無盡的胸口並發出了可聞的歎息。我閉上眼，但是我知道當我們這樣在一起時，他必定總用那種瘋狂的方式朝我奸笑著。我聽見那宣告式的擠瓶聲並為他移動我的腳--扔去橫跨他的大腿，他盡快地提高它們並讓自己的膝蓋彎曲。他將他自由且潤滑過的手指塞進了我們的身形之間，而當他的手指滑入我的內褲並愛撫著下面的縫隙，我再次因為這溫和的衝擊而咬住我的下唇。「別阻止自己的聲音，」他在我耳邊傻笑，並遽降用他的牙齒捉住了我的耳垂，莫名地說服我的牙齒去放棄我的下唇，「讓我聽你的讚美。」

幹，他已經不是那個缺乏經驗的青少年。這個思考讓我再次顫慄；我也許還嗚咽了一聲。

第一隻手指是挑逗，測試我，激我去靠著它鳴叫或扭動。我抵抗著—至少直到那指尖壓進我。我敢打賭他必定看起來志得意滿，在我體內轉動他第一個指節直到它整個指頭都深入了。那思緒讓我更加心慌。「你要我告訴你現在看起來怎樣嗎？」他慵懶地呼嚕者，而我只能用輕聲呻吟回應。我不記得有做出什麼決定，但是我仍然點頭並牢牢地抵著他。「你依然緊抓著你那張面具，試圖表現得鎮定，但是你的臉頰很誠實地發紅。」他說著的同時抽出了他的手指並再度推回，引發我另外一次的喊聲。「只有一根手指，你就已經在為我啜泣。」固定我背部抵著他胸口的那隻彎曲的手臂移動，他的手指滑過的我頭髮，往後拽住我的頭部擺出一個可以暴露我的咽喉的角度，讓他那有著愚蠢吸引力的嘴唇可以吸咬著那片肌膚，當他對他留下的顏色感到滿意時他才退開。

「為我呻吟吧，」他招招手，而當另外一隻手指滑進了我，我用他要求的方式回應。這些適合彈鋼琴的指節把我像樂器一樣演奏，就像他是演奏家，彼此散佈再結合，在所有正確的地方製造出『到這來』的動作，讓我音因此翻騰。我的後腰可以感覺到他已經變得非常堅挺，那也讓我痛苦地意識到我自己的勃起。那些他手指做出的動作只是令人更加困擾，讓我的呻吟聲更加地大聲，更加地不顧一切。他就讓我遭受這樣甜美的苦難，感覺就像是陷入一個永劫，直到我以為他只要用那些猥褻的指節就讓我高潮，但當那甜美的張力即將冒頭時他就撤離了。

他退出他的手指，而我無藥可救地嗚咽，我之前緊緊抓著床單的那些手指在微妙混亂的快感中不自覺放鬆。艾倫的技術以前就那麼好嗎？還是我已經忘記我們的曾經？

不，我沒有遺忘。

這些指尖擦過我的下背，跨過我的髖骨，從我的肚子上方往下直到我內褲的下擺邊緣上方，而這些動作引發了我新一波的顫抖。我壓進他，並且聽到一些類似重喘的聲響，我知道他的控制力正不斷地被他的慾望消耗，所以我在他的身形上方不偏不移地搖擺著我的臀部。「艾倫，」我低喃著，聲音比我預期還要喘，「別讓我求你。」些 許控制了局面，我向後移動我的手去滑向他的脖子，直到我的手指可以在他的頭髮裡彎曲抓握著，有希望的影響力。我原本希望可以聽起來更具威脅性，但那已經超出了我現況所能執行的。

他輕笑著，而我感覺他吐出的炙熱呼吸，他作了一個反抗的動作，他那該死的手指如鬼影般掃過我的內褲前方。我在想擺脫現況並用力迫使他處理他產出的問題；然而我的身體並沒有回應我的思考。我反而發現我因為他的觸碰而扭動著，我放開了他的頭髮，把我的手疊在他的手掌上去強迫他大方地撫摸我。「你沒有資格跟我要求任何事。」他的字句開始危險地吊在空氣中，並開始朝我們緊逼而來，我知道他一直都擁有只是未曾完全表達的某種自信心正滿溢著，現在，它鋪天蓋地而來，我幾乎因此窒息。「如果你想要我聽話，我比較喜歡你有禮貌地求。」

去他的艾倫，去他的混帳嘴巴跟去他的愚蠢手指。

「幹我，」我低斯著，想到可能必須得實際說出「請」字而感到窒息。為什麼我必須要有禮貌地請求？為什麼我必須要求?那個小狗屎以為他可以直接走進來干涉—

「嗯嗯，不，再試一次，」他低喃，他那荒唐的手潛入我的內褲中，再一次捉住我的性器，彷彿那是屬於他的，用力地擠壓讓我未經同意就呻吟出聲。這讓我該死地無法思考或是對他那麼該死地掌控全場而發怒。為了更影響我，他滑入整個拳頭，我試著不要哭喊出來，但是我有種感到我已經悽慘地輸了的虛脫感；那個哭喊聲聽起來並不是我，但那一定是我。「你想要什麼？」他提示我，他的惡意依舊緊握著我。

抬頭看他的誘惑讓我的眼睛猛然張開，當我如此做時，我企圖擺出的怒容非常地失敗。當他盤旋在我上方，那雙碧綠色的眼睛跟我的眼神相遇，他眼底裡的凶狠讓我顫慄。它們就像位於一場風暴之中的海洋，我知道這一切都跟我有關。這讓我想知道他究竟做了什麼，在我們未曾聯絡的五年間，甚至再更早的五年之前，當我們會互相寫信並用Skype通話。當我們沒有辦法面對面見面時，他究竟做了什麼？當我不能在他身邊相伴時，他過過得又如何呢？

「求你，」我有氣無力地低語。那字眼完全沒有經過我的腦海，我甚至完全沒有思考就說出它，但，它就出現在我們兩個之間。他只消看我ㄧ眼就解除了我的武裝，結果我以為我還有的任何力量似乎都從我全身的毛細孔流走。當我發出懇求的聲音，某些東西在其中移動，而他為了坐起來，從他的腿上解開了我的腿，然後緩緩地再我的四肢之間放鬆，即使我的手臂非常渴望去環抱著他。我的手指已經主動去糾纏他的頭髮，當我很用力地吻他，決心要讓他窒息，這是我平復我自己因為他的失蹤而惱怒，並在這事實之後，他竟然還膽敢讓我求他。

「去你的，」我吐息，從他的唇瓣分離去說這些字眼。「就，去你的，」我重申一次。他則是跟我一樣屏氣凝神，他的臀部已經磨蹭著我的，那手法一樣不顧一切。我可以在我們的親吻裡嘗到汗水的味道，感覺他的熱度像波浪般打在我身上，而當我看向他的眼睛又一次，那美麗的色調在慾海中淌游。「幹我。」

他往後退了一步，用手指從他褲子的口袋裡取出一個安全套。他的襯衫已經完全敞開，當我們激烈地親吻時，我的手自主地撕開了它。在一個稍縱即逝的瞬間，我對毀壞一件必定是非常昂貴的襯衫感到內疚，在我提醒我自己他是活該。即便如此，我的手放在他的腰上，迅速地拉扯著他的腰帶，當我試圖拉下他的拉鏈時我幾乎撕了他的褲襠。「再說一遍，」他懇求著，當他把重心放在我頭旁邊的手上，他的影子覆蓋住了我。

我的手指捲住他腰間的衣物，並把它們扯了下來，而我從他另外一隻手中取走了安全套，魯莽地把那小包裝艮撕開。他依舊在屏氣。我再也無法避開他的眼神。「幹我，艾倫，」我讓他沉醉，賺到了一個屬於他的顫慄，雖然它更可能是因為我把安全套用令人痛苦地、緩慢地的方式從他的發疼的渴求上套入。我幾乎他媽的無法忍受他的眼神，但我依舊回視他的目光；他絕對不是孩子了，他已經看過並經歷過很多事情，這些會使他從深處發出光芒，而我有貪婪的慾望去了解其中所有的每一道光芒。

艾倫現在是個成年人了，做成人的決定，做成人的事情。這個略帶寒意的十月之夜是我們第一次用平等的地位相處。

當他已經準備好，他不浪費時間。使用大量的潤滑油潤滑後，他把自己插入，而當他如此做的時候，我徒勞無功地去試圖遮蔽我的殷勤反應。當然他沒有時間觀察我，他的雙眼因為我圍著他的身體如此熱切地顫抖的感官而緊閉著。無盡的瞬間用一種幾乎奇怪的平靜方式穿過我們之間，仿佛就在這一刻我們真正團聚了。也許這就是確實如此的。

當我因此得到啟示，他向後退，並用一種熱情且溫柔的節奏衝刺著我。我現在再也無法忍耐；當他後退時我會深吸一口氣，當他往前衝擊時我也忍不住向前傾。他的手指現在緊緊地抓著我的臀部，在他抽插之間固定住我，就用他開車時握著方向盤的方式。我知道這不久的將來一定有瘀血，但是，察覺到他有如此緊緊抱住我的需求，這感覺實在太爽了。我呻吟得更大聲了，然後，他的動作因回應我的反應而更加重力道時，直到我的呻吟聲也因此變得一樣響亮。他立刻注意到了，那些聲音在我糊塗的腦袋中能掌控聲音概念之前就已經離開了我的嘴。

「幹，利威爾，」他低吼，他的頭往枕頭墜落，並不完全是我身邊的另一個。我的手指用某種安慰的姿態再次滑過那些深棕色的髮絲，然而那也許只是我為了能在慾望的磨損中微弱地嘗試保持某種形式的理智。我的另外一隻手已經在執行另一件事，它捲過他低衫下方廣闊的軀幹，擦過那些明顯的肌肉紋理，直到我將手放到他心臟上方。這濃厚的瞬間，我能感受到的只是它明顯如日光般跳動著，然後，我的手指緊握，指甲陷入了肌膚之 中。對此，艾倫只有咕嚕一聲，又或者那是因為圍繞他的我用我溫暖且令人悲慟的思緒緊繃著。

那就是當火熱決定向我們塌陷的瞬間。它將我們整個淹沒，隨著時間的推移，我們在彼此心照不宣的感覺中互相依偎。我曾經聽他說過很多次愛我，但無知的青少年並沒有理解那些字眼後代表的意義。當他把我操進床墊裡的方式，吶喊著比他多年以前的告白還要更多的愛意。雖然一樣真誠，但是他現在的宣告被文字意義後的重量支持著。他還沒把這個化為文字，而我也不知道他永遠能不能夠用他那張愚蠢、遲鈍的嘴巴說出口。那蠢笨、迷糊的嘴已經把我綁為人質，而現在正用他的舌頭推抵著我的，拼出充滿愛意的文字。他的節奏正穩穩地讓步給一些更野性的東西，且拼死地持續著。  
「我快要...」他在離我臉幾毫米的地方哽出，他那被汗水侵濕的眉毛緊壓著我的，他的嘴唇並不完全碰觸我但也仍非常危險地靠近著。他試圖道歉，放開了我的臀部後再次用手緊握了我的勃起，儘管用他最大的努力，在他抽插的同時間來回套弄。

我把我的手放在他的上方，即使我不記得我怎麼下了這個決定，感覺到他全身因此觸碰而做出我無法言語敘述的回應。「當你高潮時看著我。」他的眼睛再度睜開，並不是半閉的，他決心要給我要求的。我把我原本放在他髮間的手轉向捧著他的臉頰，用大拇指細細地雕刻著他皮膚下方豐厚的頰骨。我可以看到他清澈如白晝的眼裡出現了瘋狂的神態，看到其中底下裡埋著厚重的疼愛。他眼裡那些隆重的深度如同我第一次見到它們時純潔，即使現在它們在如此淫蕩的情境中。

當他告訴我他高潮時，我並沒有聽見。我沒有聽見他愉悅的哭喊，我甚至也沒有察覺到我也哭喊出聲的事實。我被他的眼神深深地迷住，以至於我只能感覺到一陣無法估量的快感撞入了我的四肢，如此肯定，像海浪用著無法撼動的力道衝擊著海岸。這些浪潮證明了錯誤；我緊閉著雙眼，而我叫出了一個聲音，一個能代表那瞬間的頓悟，還有之前領著我到達這裡跟艾倫在一起的所有瞬間。這一聲跟著其他襲擊我們耳朵聲音重量一起掉落，並非全部到位。

我等他講話，但是他沒有。他躺在那，依著我的身形倒著，祇是與我存於當下。他的臉埋在我的頸間，所以他沒有看到我已全然放鬆、恣意的笑容，但這樣也沒關係。我有個預感他將會有機會看到這個.

—x—

我很不喜歡弄髒的床單，尤其是當我已經再次沖洗乾淨後，但這次我決定破例一次。

我們一起的上一幕所產生的氣味在這裡殘留不散。我的沐浴精、他的古龍水、我們的汗水跟性。全部都在這交織在一起，形成一個我有點希望永遠不會忘記的感官記憶。我依舊有點不知所措，關於發生的一切事情;艾倫才回來三個小時。我已經完全不記得我的憤怒，或是跟我當時坐在木橋邊時一樣的強烈，而我已經無言地發現我已經可能不會再感受同樣的憤怒了。至少，將不會是同一個原因。艾倫必然會讓我的血液再次沸騰，只要我們從此再也沒有分道揚鑣。

在我下面的那個男孩非常輕微地移位，而我跟著他一起，用一隻手跨過他的胸口，一隻腳放到他腰間。「嗨，艾倫，」我輕聲低喃，有部分的我希望他已經沉睡。然而我的運氣總是變幻不定，他已經開始攪動。

「嗨，利威爾，」他回答，原本圍繞我背部的手臂轉向讓他的手指能梳過我的頭髮。

「臭小鬼，」我咕噥著，用鼻頭摩娑著他赤裸的胸膛。「我還沒有原諒你。」

「不管我們有沒有上床，我並沒有期待你今晚就會原諒我。」

我停住，試圖找到正確的字眼，試圖在我腦海裡把那些半完成的問題整合。太多事情我想要— 不，需要知道。關於他的，關於他那段我沒有參與的過去生活，但大部分只是跟他有關。今晚我才與他做了愛的男人是誰？

彷彿感知我陷入了思考的亂流，他打斷了它們。「我知道我們還有很多事必須要討論，」他開始轉成側躺，強迫我的頭去回到枕頭上。他還記得把百葉窗關起來，但即使沒有月光照耀，他的雙眼看起來依舊閃著光芒。「我也有很多事情要解釋，而且我也有很多我自己的問題。有那麼多想要跟你講的事情讓我的頭已經開始暈了。」他用一種滿足現況的方式嘆息，滿懷著未來的希望，而我暗暗地發誓我會讓他再次發出這樣的感嘆。

「我們還有很多時間去討論這個，但我現在只有足夠的精神去說我愛你，無法估量地愛你，而我在現在這個時刻，最想要的是讓你在我懷裡入眠，如果你同意的話。」

我的字詞已經彈盡援絕，我只有轉過身體，然後依偎在他的身形上，我的背緊靠著他的胸口。他低哼了一聲，非常贊同的聲音，然後，把圍繞我的腰部的手臂收緊。

在入眠的邊緣，一個體認襲擊且喚醒了我。他已經說了，那三個小小的字眼，認真到用他全身的每一處去賦予這三個字意義。「艾倫，我也愛你。」

他的答案是一輕輕的鼾聲，而我已經累到不在乎了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常話癆的翻譯後記：  
> 原作太太這篇其實非常不好翻，因為她在某些地方使用了俚語跟雙關，但我為了使跨文化、語言的讀者能直接理解，又不想寫長篇大論的註解。但是後來還是多少覺得失敗（哀傷）所以我準備註解在後面，有興趣、跟願意提出意見的人請自由地......
> 
> 這篇太多小細節可以舔，例如第一章開頭，雖然利威爾沒有講，但我看到收據上寫著方向，還被艾倫君好好地保存紀念...就忍不住腦補那是利威爾順手寫，一定是去利威爾家的方向什麼～所以即使利威爾口頭上說不理解艾倫的多愁善感，但是，其實一定因此心裡有小小的震動吧(喂喂，腦補過頭了)  
> 年輕的壞孩子艾倫捲屈在利威爾家門前面...(好羞)  
> 利威爾背上的傷痕...
> 
> 還有，過去的艾倫跟現在的艾倫，不時的互相比對，這傢伙因此變得太過鮮明了。  
> 我這個兵長本命因此狠狠地跟著利威爾一起掉進這個深淵了~  
> 更別說那些第二章幾乎是犯規的逗弄著...還有那狂犬的眼神啊啊啊殺了我吧我已經死了!NO MORE ME!!!帥到我ㄧ臉鼻血狂噴啊!所以，真的，最初始的動力就是想把這個艾倫介紹給大家...希望大家會喜歡。
> 
> 翻譯註解：  
> 1\. come 這個簡單的詞讓我煩惱了好久，很多H時相關的...啊!當然也包括所有F開頭的那個字眼...我有點想要粗俗風味但是又想維持一點原文的優雅，於是就變成了這樣不上不下的尷尬樣子，整篇都得註嗎?(哭奔)  
> 對不起原作太太~(猛虎落地式)

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感謝太太願意讓我翻譯這篇，男友力爆表的艾倫，希望大家也會喜歡。
> 
> 這篇翻譯會也會公佈在我的Lofter、不老歌及艾利貼吧。
> 
> 翻譯注釋：  
> 1.Smack some sense into him 教訓「如果不是在校園的範圍內，或是他並沒有在我工作地點裡，我很可能就照字面上真的用『意識』狠狠地砸了他一頓。」...看吧!我翻得多尷尬，該怎樣修這裡我還在苦惱著 orz
> 
> 2\. Get under one's skin 字面上是 爬進一個人的皮膚裡，意思是惹人惱怒、發怒。  
> 「他很容易就讓我非常惱怒，但我不曾想到他會如此照字面上地執行。」其實就是雙關的部份，但是翻譯功力不夠...有能者請幫忙。


End file.
